Some Thing Is Gotta Give
by Ronie-Q
Summary: she shrilly called out to him: "Was there ever a time you loved me?" Tyler Paused and then answered "Yeah, actually I did love you, but my love has reached its limits there is nothing I can do about it I just simply don't love you anymore" he broke her heart with no regret or emotion what so ever.. AU/AH
1. Life Is Like a Box Of Chocolates part I

**Hi everyone you probably don't k know me, which is fine cause I don't know you either this is my first fanfic, and I'm Huge TVD fan, I had this idea and wanted to share with you guys, and English isn't my first language so just ignore any grammar mistakes LOOL!, I'm kidding I'll be more than happy to hear your thoughts, ok see you at the bottom.**

**Life Is Like A Box Of Chocolates **(part I)

It's a Christmas Eve night at Swanky Hotel. Nat King Cole's "**The Christmas Song**" plays softly in the background as a happy couple, arm in arm, heads a nightcap of passion and love. But they are not aware of the person that is following them dressed like incognito sack 0f wool!, actually that person is imagining killing the man's lover with stiletto, how vengeful, until room service attendant appears from nowhere needing the person to get out of the way. The person turns away but trips, and OH NO! the woolen form transforms a golden blonde hair, the couple cannot help but spot the stranger woman trying to crawl away but she isn't stranger when the man snatches his hand from the woman and recognizes her with disbelieve "Caroline?..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline Forbes, sweet Caroline what can we say about her, mmmm ah! She is hovering around 27years of age, a talented pastry chef who is soon to be 'between employment opportunities' due to trials of the heart. She is not exactly the quiet, hardworking type. And she is not quiet spunky. On the other hand, she is a dreamer and she has a bright line personality for which there is right and wrong. But why the hell Is she sneaking around this dark hall way dressed in the most ridiculous outfit following those couple, because she tracked down and confirmed the cheating by her man, the same man that is currently joined by the hip and snuggling her lovingly to him, that bastard is Tyler.

Tyler Lockwood has been Caroline's boyfriend for three years. He is the second son of a construction company magnate. He is also a playboy who rationalizes everything yet believes in nothing. He is articulate and smooth, which probably contributes to his complete lack of ethics. Tyler is the kind of a person who would snag the $20 bill dropped by a poor old lady instead of returning it, rationalizing that his use of the $20 would be better for the national economy than a poor woman saving it. Yeah that is Tyler for you always arrogant beyond believe he is not even bothering to hide his annoyance at the heart broken girl starring at him with teary eyes as he grab her hand and drags her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs, in a packed hotel lounge it is time to lay down cards and show hand, it is actually staring contest between fuming blonde and a calm indifferent guy-what a scene!-."How did you find out?" Tyler asks her coolly, Caroline shakes her head in disbelieve trying to blink away her tears but failing, then she starts integrating him with non-stop questions, "How long are you doing this?", "how could you?", "after everything I did for you this is the outcome?" she searches for answers but Tyler is having none of it than to break up with her coldly, he sighs in annoyance "look, we can go through this over and over again all nigh but let's face it I can't do this anymore, we are a lost cause this is final and you better accept it you need to wrap that little head of yours that we are over", then he gets up calmly not sparing a her glance and walks away, he broke her heart with no regret or emotion what so ever, then suddenly not to save the relationship but to save herself Caroline stands up at the lounge and shrilly calls out to Tyler: "Was there ever a time you loved me?" Tyler Pauses and then answers "Yeah, actually I did love you, but my love has reached its limits there is nothing I can do about it I just simply don't love you anymore" with that he resumes his walk.

Caroline is officially got dumped, she could hear something breaking inside of her the whole world is spinning around her, she rushes to hotel bathroom to cry away from public eyes, but in her haste Caroline had chosen the wrong bathroom! Could this night of thousand horrors get any worse?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Caroline and Tyler were having probably their last conversation, there was another couple sitting right behind them consisting of some cheeky brunette and classy looking guy who was very much into the social damage that was taking place in the table behind him, that man is none other than Nic-Klaus Michelson who is:

The owner of Bon Appétit, a fashionable French restaurant in New York. Bon Appétit is a part of a conglomerate of hotels and restaurants owned by his family, led by Klaus's Mother Esther Michelson (aka The Original Witch). Klaus has spent his life being groomed for eventual leadership of his family's business. Confident beyond arrogance, smart and jaded, Klaus uses blind dates that his mother sets up for him as passable sport, both overestimating and belittling his dates at the same time.

Klaus was on a blind date of his own, and chose to spend the time listening in on Tyler-Caroline saga rather than paying attention to his own date, which led him to get splashed with water for his own inattentiveness, he mutters "Damn woman!" while on his way to the bathrooms titled MEN, he washes his hands and tries to dry his rather expensive Armani suit which seems to be rather difficult, 'another suit to sacrifice on the path of his favorite sport' he muses to himself, then his ears pick up a rather loud crying sound coming from a closed toilet and to add the oddness it's feminine, curiosity being his middle name, he walks to the door and opens it and finds himself face-to-face a tear-streaked, half-dressed blonde! "Oh blocks!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline after locking herself in the first bathroom she came across with, broke into hysterical fits of tears and loud weeping, she blamed herself for stupidity and blind trust she gave Tyler, 'how could I be so naïve?', and all the years she wasted on him building dreams and hopes that only existed in her foolish little mind of hers, she starts to feel like suffocating and desperate need of air she takes off her ridiculous coat then the scarf she wore to hide her face when she was playing Nancy Drew earlier and the shirt, she is half way unbuttoning it when the door flicks open and an stunned man is staring at her like she lost her mind, Ok this could be the most terrifying situation she was unlucky enough to be in, and the only thing she found herself was to scream and shout and yell, basically anything that is related to loud noise, "what the hell are you doing you pervert? Didn't you ever heard about privacy, GET OUT!" she lashed out at the man, but he didn't even flinch THE NERVE of him! "Wow! Easy there you are the one in the men's room so if any of us is pervert that would be you, and what are you doing by the way you have this weird habit of locking yourself in bathrooms, well in my experience that will be first, and believe me I've seen plenty", Caroline couldn't believe arrogance of this man, "you don't know what I've been through, and I don't care if this is hell itself just leave me alone", she tried to look as fierce as possible. But he surprised her again "for what? To cry your eyes out even more, he doesn't deserve your tears, and remember always there are many fish in the sea, no need to wear yourself out for the first scum bag, the is still so much more, don't lose it love", and with that closed the door and walked away leaving stunned Caroline, she just sat there on the on the floor staring into space wondering what on earth was wrong with her today, 'why the hell everyone is walking out on me?!'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Soo what you think, I hope I didn't put Tyler in the bad guy picture but I can't help it he had to go although he will make appearances in future chapters, this is like my first fic please be easy on me, and feel free to tell me what you think should I continue? Can you see this as a good start? I'm dying to hear your thoughts. Please Read & Review.**

**Xoxo**

**Camille **


	2. Life Is Like a Box Of Chocolates part II

**Hi, I'm back! With a new chapter, please leave me a review I need to know what you guys have in mind.**

**Enjoy:**

**Life Is Like A Box Of Chocolates **(part II)

**Four months later**

It was fine Monday morning, everyone fresh from a nice weekend…. Almost everyone except Klaus who suddenly found himself in short of pastry chef because his prized patissier quit and gone back to Paris, that's why he is sitting in this office waiting for the Original Wi…err his Mother to finish her meeting or whatever she is doing, only God knows what is running around that woman's head, she could be planning someone's murder right now, but he had bigger mess to deal with, he hates to be in someone's debt and he hates asking favors, but what can he do?, one last thing he hates most is asking help from his Mother (aka the Original Horror).

Speaking of the devil and it shall appear; Esther stormed out of the conference room followed by her assistant and partner in crime Rose Cohan, Klaus stood up and straightened his posture-an effect his mother had on him-, "Mother, I would li.." but she cut him off in mid sentence, "I know why you're here Nicklaus it's not like you missed me or anything, and I know about your little problem at the restaurant." Right, like there is anything she didn't know he suspected she was some sort of secret agent or spy in another life, he noticed she didn't stop walking so he took that as gesture to follow her, "so? Are you going to help me out?" he asked, the three of them stepped in the elevator, "well, actually no I'm not going to help you, you'll have to help yourself it's your mess anyway," when Rose push the button of the intended floor and took couple steps away from the pair she knew what was coming, the doors closed and there was deafening silence for moment then the attack began, Esther was all over Klaus in instant like she moved in almost inhuman speed, she gave him few good hard hits with her Gucci bag, before grabbing his ear lope and pinching it hard then hitting him some more, Klaus was doing his best to hold his mother off him, but he knew her well she was fierce lioness and he was used to this hard love she was giving him at the moment, and by the urgency on her attacks he could only guess the reason, "How dare to do that again?, she was nice girl and you scared her away," it was about his failed blind date last night –one of many before and many to come-, "what?, It was just possibility, I only asked her if she would like to have a matching pierce like the one I have in my…Ouch!", a sharp shoe heel hit the back of his head, "Don't you dare finish that sentence." She was breathing hard they both were actually, she gave him one last slap in the back of his head before straightening her jacket and patting her hair lightly, Klaus was rubbing the back of his neck the pain subsided down a little bit, when he was sure the air calmed down he brought up again the reason to why he let himself to get beaten upp by the hands of The Original Witch in the first place, "Mother please reconsider this, I really need a ptiassier urgently you have so many five star Hotels it's not like you're going to miss one chef after all, If this wasn't serious I wouldn't bother your morning with my presence," he tried to pull his best puppy face, "as I said before that's your problem not mine, and why would I help you when you keep creating me new problems every day, personally I think it's Karma finally getting to you, and leave my sight I've important meeting." With that the elevator dinged open and the two women stepped out, Klaus growled in frustration he needed to self this problem immediately, he decides to head down to the hotel restaurant to bum a few dozen cakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has taken months to heal, but a resurgent Caroline has apparently shaken off the worst night ever and is applying to a match-making service. Her unimpressive life history is laid out before a pudgy intake matchmaker. Her father has passed; she has no job, assets or university education….he even dares to mock her about her name, and she had the urge to shove his head hard on the table the thought brings smile to her face, and she would be more than happy to make it real if she didn't promise her mother that she'll BEHAVE, Ah! She was regretting it already.

Caroline unfortunately lost her pastry chef job due to her absence at work when she tried to track down Tyler on Christmas Eve. So after her visit to the matchmaking service, Caroline went to another job interview at a certain hotel restaurant. But despite her efforts, Caroline is sadly rejected for being overqualified (how can one be overqualified? I don't get it) she wonders, and she even brought a mango mousse cake as an example of her abilities! And then an idea come to her mind 'might as well take a look what they got in there' she thought.

Caroline peaked into the hotel kitchen area and sowed all the goodies being made. She was wistful and crouched for a closer look.

Meanwhile, Klaus made his way to kitchen area and sow a figure sneaking at an ajar opened door, he went to the person and stood behind it but he startled the person and the two collide BAM!, with Caroline in her bent down position and her hair is caught in the buttons of Klaus's suit!

Caroline struggled to get loose, but like a fish caught on a hook, squirming just makes it worse. And Klaus had no time to waste on interlopers or slackers. Bon Appétit needed cakes and pastries so he took Clippers….and ….*snip* Oh no, you didn't! Mmmm hmmm! He did it!

Klaus ignored a howling Caroline and walked over to the hotel patissier chef Chris. As Klaus unsuccessfully begged for pastries from Chef Chris, a pissed Caroline finally scored a victory for herself, *WHAP* she smashed the cake in his face, all chefs are aghast when Chef Chris gasps "Oh! My God!"

"Enjoy eating the cake jerk, I made it myself so it's a bit on the pricey side" snarled Caroline. Ha! Lesson to be learned- hands off the blonde fro! On her way out though, she realized that the person she just assaulted was the bathroom guy from Christmas Eve! Caroline swore further revenge if she ever met him for a third time.

Meanwhile, a nonplused Klaus tasted the smashed cake…and damn, but that's some fine mango mousse, and run after Caroline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline was just out the gates when he spot her, "hey! You stop" Klaus shouted after her, she heard the shouting and turned around for confirmation, Caroline sow the guy she just deliberately assaulted, face, shoulders and chest covered in mix of white and yellow chasing and yelling after her, 'Oh dear lord! What did I get myself into, why is he chasing after me? Is he going to hurt me? What sort of Maniac he is?,' so many questions where swimming in her mind as the instinct of survival kicked and she started running as fast as she could away from him.

Klaus was puzzled 'why the hell is she running?', he just wanted to word with her not a running Marathon, although it pretty much seemed they were doing the later until he caught up with her, but damn! She was so determined in getting away at any cost, "hey stop, wait" he grabbed her arm and spun her around, her blonde curls flew around her at the power of the yank and brushed his face, the scent of Lavender invaded his nostrils-his favorite scent-, her greenish blue orbs were wide and gazing at him, her naturally rosy lips open slightly while she breathed heavily her chest raising and falling with every intake of her air, he was mesmerized by her Nicklaus Michelson for the first time in his life was speechless, but she wasn't "let go of me? What you want?" Caroline half yelled half growled all the while yanking her arm from his grasp, then Klaus shook off his daze and flashed his 'Man on a mission' face, "you made that cake?" was the first thing that came to his mind, Caroline cracked little smirk "yeah, why? You liked it?" she asked sarcastically, Klaus gritted his teeth at her smirk, "well actually yes, you see I have an offer for you", Caroline eyed him suspiciously, "you do? Well not interested" then turned around, "it's a job offer" Klaus said pointing, Caroline stilled when he noticed he got her intention again and waited for her to turn around, "What are you …" but he cut her off by handing her a business card which she took and read rather loudly to herself 'Nicklaus Michelson, owner of Bon Appétit the French restaurant in…' she looked up from the card to hid now mischievous face "You…are…" was all she uttered, "Yes, I'm" when he sow the disbelieve in her eyes he added "Why don't you come to this address in a day's time, resume and cakes in hand, hmm?", and with a nod he took off leaving dumbfounded Caroline, Damn he surprised her again ordering her around like that, what a jerky bossy he is?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite her reservations with the ill mannered Klaus, Caroline appeared for the interview the other day, desperately hoping he doesn't recognize her from Christmas Eve. Klaus asked her relevant questions about her lack of schooling, but Caroline didn't flinch and answered truthfully that 'she learned enough to get her life going!' she passed the first round and now it's testing time for her goodies.

Caroline's goodies are sampled before Klaus, the head chef of Bon Appétit Chef Alaric, and by the restaurant Manager Lu (Pearl Lu). Caroline is asked about her pastries and she answers philosophically. Her chocolates are shaped by her own life experiences. She makes not only chocolates but the box as well-as people must take full responsibility for their design and choices.

Klaus is impressed by Caroline's passion and maturity but chooses a mien of disinterest; he had to work to hide his fascination respect for her, but still managed to sound bored and offered her the job.

And so Caroline is introduced as the new pastry chef of Bon Appétit. She is greeted warmly with the exception of Tatia(wait-staff floor leader), who had huge crush on Klaus and feels threatened by the arrival of yet another woman to try to take away her president.

Still despite Tatia's barbs, this is finally the start that Caroline has been wishing for. She has her dream job and she is free of an abusive three-year old relationship where she was held hostage to a phantom hope of marriage. And by out-starring her boss, she is no longer the insecure lovesick, but Caroline the pastry who can make or be a tasty treat for all the cute guys in Bon Appétit.

As she readied herself for her first day, she donned her newbie yellow scarf and her name plate, adjusting her uniform and chef's hat to be just so, Caroline looked at the mirror, winked and said, "You guys are all dead!" It's more than an optimistic boast-for Caroline, its heartfelt promise of her ability and her principles. The peeps at Bon Appétit won't know what hit them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a plane, two individuals are flying back to the states from England with stories to tell. The window seat woman is a brunette looks to be in her mid twenties and the aisle-seat woman is a blonde that looks a bit older. The women engage engaged in a little 'wine makes the trip go faster' kind of bonding.

The aisle-seat woman, who is fast going the way of slushy, relates a tale of divorce from a cheating husband. Sometimes, when one cannot share things with family and friends, the only safe ear is stranger's ear. The window seat woman listened sympathetically, but is far more evasive about her own life, and deflects further questioning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading, please review**

**Xoxo**

**Camille **


	3. New Job Rendezvous

**New Job Rendezvous**

Caroline found her new job as Bon Appétit patissier and new life among her co-workers, it was sort of like going from high school to college, Caroline got to start over and create whole new persona for herself with none of the bad memories associated with her past.

In her first day at the restaurant, Caroline was informed she had a Baker's assistant but she had yet to meet her, she tried to locate her among the staff but failed miserably, that is when petite young girl with a toothy smile appears in front of her, "Hi Caroline, I'm Anna your assistant" she flashed her Smile that will probably hurt her face-typical-, "Hallo Anna nice to meet you," She smiled politely at the her, "nice to meet you too, I believe I should start giving you tour around the place, shall we?" she beamed at Caroline enthusiastically, "we shall" Caroline said, "we are going to have so much fun." Anna added with the same cheerful voice, Caroline nodded and followed the cute girl, and indeed they had WAY too much fun I mean the girl was like a broken radio, she talked nonstop commenting about almost everything and everyone they pass by, she tidbit about each of Chef Alaric and Manager Lu. Chef Alaric (Rick) is also talented French-trained chef and Manager Lu seems to have some sort of personal relationship with Klaus. Chef Alaric oversees all of the food preparation and Manager Lu oversees everything else.

And finally there's the self-proclaimed captain of the wait-staff, Tatiana, aka Tatia, she doesn't like her name much but Anna doesn't know why, Caroline later discovered that Tatia was named after her late Grams with Bulgarian origin and her full name is 'Tatiana Penvilia Petrova'!, after second thought she could understand where her dislike to her name was coming, if that was her name she would despise it too, who wants to be named after some old dead Grandma from hell anyway!

Tatia is at the head of the pecking order for the single young women in Bon Appétit, due to her look and her rank as wait-staff captain. That is of course, until Caroline appeared on the scene. When Anna revealed that Tatia has hot and heavies for Klaus, Caroline is incredulous. THAT puffy wind bag of Arrogance! But Anna defended Klaus mayhap too quickly and Caroline wondered if Anna likes him too. Anna huffed away and said that isn't just her but all of the Bon Appétit women are in love with him.

Caroline wondered what kind of restaurant she got herself into. Is this Klaus's restaurant or his fan club!

Still let's get in line to defend Klaus.

He's good looking, dresses well.

He's passionate, intelligent and well-spoken.

He's likely polygon.

He loves his mom (though he got his own way of showing it).

He's good at sports.

Sometimes he got this cute puppy dog kind of sad looking face when he start reminiscing about the past…

Hey! Why are we repeating after Anna?

Ahem!, Back to the story.

After the much needed tour, Caroline opened her first day with joyful face; apparently she had to create a very special dark chocolate mousse cake (Marquis Au Chocolate) for costumer who wanted to surprise his wife with diamond ring. Caroline dropped the ring into 6 inch tower chocolate mousse cake, and the woman soon started to eat the cake.

Luckily, the woman found the ring on one of her first bites and was overjoyed at her husband's thoughtfulness. I say luckily because had the ring been at the bottom of the cake, the husband would have had to force his wife to eat maybe 3,000 of calories worth of sugar, saturated fat and cholesterol by herself in order to find the ring!

Caroline watched the happy couple wistfully until she noticed Anna beside her, "aren't they look adorable!" she pointed admirably, "who? Oh! That one, he used exactly the same trick, his girlfriend was this much thrilled last week" Anna informed her chuckling under her breath amusedly. This set Caroline off "what? How dare he to do that!" she grunted furiously as she made her way towards the couple, Anna was horrified at the look of pure anger on Caroline's face she glanced at Tatia who had the same look on her face as Anna's. the duo tried to restrain Caroline from approaching the table, "where you think you are going?" Tatia said between gritted teeth, "Caroline, don't do it, you're going to make a scene" Anna tried to reason her. But to no avail, Caroline was determined to give piece of her mind to another cheating husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A yellow cap stopped at the gates of Bon Appétit and the one and only Klaus Michelson stepped out of it, wearing a dark jacket over white shirt with the two top buttons open and a washed blue jeans, he also wore the infamous trademark smirk which probably will make most of the female population faint, today he looked and felt rather excited he noted as he entered the doors that it has something to do with certain feisty little blonde, speaking of which, 'what on earth is she doing?' he sow Caroline standing over an irritated couple, she was giving them what he concluded as history lecture about the origin of some cake and not-so-subtle hint to the guy to stop freaking cheating on his wife! And then he noted the look she was giving the guy, the same look she gave him the other day right before she smashed the cake on his face, Oh no! this can't be good the poor guy was in extreme danger, Klaus had to act quickly before she spill the beans, he hurried to the table and practically dragged her all the way to his office, once they were inside and the door was locked then it was her turn to get lectured, "what were you thinking huh?, you can't just go and yell at the customers like that, not to mention accusing them and interfering their personal issues" he latterly barked at her the anger evident in his eyes, but Caroline wasn't backing down "well I can't just sit back pretending it's nothing and watch him lie to her like that" she shot back at him with equal manner, he looked at her in disbelieve "why do you care? You aren't a social worker you ARE a Chef, act like one, your job is serving them their orders not nagging them about their life details, it's not professional nor rational" he somehow tried to knock some sense in her, but Caroline wasn't having any of it, "professional! Excuse me but I was in my best behavior, otherwise that pig would be having serious medical conditions right now" she was trying to keep her voice low but that proved to be very difficult, Klaus had enough of this "you know, the people I detest the most are those who let their personal agendas overtake their duties, and I wouldn't allow such behavior under this roof, so get a grip and get back to your work" he exhaled in frustration and walked out. Caroline was standing there puzzled, what he meant with 'personal agendas', was he implying that he remembered her from the Christmas Eve Night of Thousand Horrors!, and the worst thing is, she can't confirm what he knows without giving it away, she thought to herself 'Oh God! I'm screwed…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two women that were in the Airplane together are at the airport, the window seat woman has gotten on a bus and looked out the window were the aisle-seat woman was waving her goodbye and shouting "Good luck!", she waved her back and when the bus took off, she looked at her cell phone at a picture of her and Klaus together! She asked out loud 'you're not still mad at me, are you?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hooo! Mad about what? I can smell something wicked in the air can you? Let me know what you think about this chapter, and stay tuned for the next chapter it'll be up later today.**

**Xoxo**

**Camille **

.

.

.


	4. Shall We Try Dating

"**Shall We Try Dating?"**

At this stage of Caroline's life, she's got two focal points: career and marriage. Having secured her job, now all she needs is a hubby. Caroline lived at home with her mom, and they are discussing about her upcoming blind date. "Now listen to me carefully Caroline, I don't want you to screw this up", Liz cautioned Caroline, "Don't worry mom, everything will be fine, because I'll be wearing my serious woman outfit" Caroline confirmed her, motioning down to her dark grey suit and matching knee length skirt. Her mother gasped in horror, "What? There is no way you're going to wear such …thing, you'll wear that gorgeous little red dress with pair of black Cha…" "No mom, I'll not wear that piece of trash, it's shows too much" Caroline tried to reason her, "you aren't going to a job interview, this a date you know what that means?" Liz challenged, "Yeah mom I know, and it has been a while so take it easy on me ok?" Caroline gave her mom a pleading look, "ok sweetie, I won't push harder have fun" she smiled at her daughter, "thanks, I will, I love you mom" Caroline grinned and gave her mom quick kiss on the cheek.

Caroline headed to her blind date (though it's not really blind since they each got pictures of each other before hand). Caroline was excited and impressed by the picture honestly, do blind dates really look that good? The guy in the picture looked like an actor that you would find in a romantic comedy drama, with dark hair and blue eyes. Her immediate question was why is he single? But she still wished that the meeting would better have been at a different hotel, and not this particular god forsaken hotel. Still, Caroline's blind date showed up and he's a looker for sure. Maybe he's a few years older than his picture, but who's counting. He's definitely cute with good manners. Who apparently rescued a cute puppy on the way over to the Hotel, or maybe it was a cat from a tree. "Good afternoon, Caroline right? I'm Damon Salvatore" he said with flawless gentle voice, Caroline mesmerized by the Good Looking Blind Date Guy, "Hi…" she felt stupid for her lack of words, but she recovered quickly, "Hello Damon, nice to meet you" and just like that the conversation flowed smoothly, because he was good at his choice of words, and the fact that Caroline would swallow anything her date said at this point. He was really a keeper, she was finally thinking of giving it a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Fate would have it, and it must be fate, either that or really cruel coincidence, Klaus was just a few tables down, also on a blind date. Klaus is in rare jack-ass form, giving back-handed compliments thinly-wrapped in insults to his date. "That plastic surgeon of yours did a fine job on your… just nose and chin?" "it is Good thing you have tiny boobs, cause I like that in women" the insults are easy on him just like breathing. Tired of the chit-chat, Klaus excused himself, and as he was about to get up he spotted Caroline on what has to be a blind date. Klaus paused just long enough to get enough of the conversation to confirm his suspicion. And then he chuckled to himself, "Going on a blind date in the same hotel that she got brutally dumped in… that's SO like the Caroline I know."Klaus got this mischievous smirk on his face, and decided to punk Caroline in front of the Good Looking Blind Date Guy, "Caroline? What are you doing here? Klaus called out to her. Caroline looked at him her eyes wide with confusion, and to make things worse he grabbed her hand yanking her to stand up, "why are you doing this to me? Please don't leave me I'm begging you" he continued, "and why are you drinking coffee? The doctor said it's bad for the baby!" all This caused a scene as a horrified and embarrassed Caroline tried to shake off a clingy Klaus while still trying to be the demure Date. But Klaus's real date has laser beams shooting out of her eyes. The date slapped Klaus. While Klaus's plan to kill his date with one prank on Caroline has worked, he has really hurt that woman's feelings. Make that two women's feelings. When Good Looking Blind Date Guy excused himself and left, Caroline was devastated she also slapped Klaus hard, and then kicked him in the gut. Klaus felled to ground and looked up at a crying Caroline, "you heartless bastard, you have no idea what you just did" she said sniffing a sob, "prepare my severance, I quit" she added and left. What a horrible place this hotel has been for Caroline, who may have just seen her last chance at love disappear because of that jerk's prank.

Klaus was taken back by her reaction, he expected her to be angry and few hits-that was the idea of whole this prank-but she was really hurt, something clinched in his chest at the sight of her tear filled eyes, and the fact that he caused her such pain somehow hurt him too, but he knew something for sure, he can't let her go just like that. Klaus chased after Caroline but Caroline ignored him. So he had to follow Caroline but apace 15 feet behind her as she walked around New York. This is a Klaus thing, probably something he learned from his mother at an early age. Basically, you shut your mouth and you follow your mom around until she forgives you. Is he doing this because he needs a pastry chef? Or maybe he's truly sorry?

He was too good to me how can I get along now

So close he stood to me

Everything is all messed up and wrong now

My baby would have brought me to the sun

Cos making me smile was his fun…

Caroline heard the faint sound of Nina Simone's 'He was too good to me' as she was passing a music store, "right what I just needed!" she thought to herself, it's like fate was mocking her. But what she didn't know is whether the person that Nina Simone is crooning about is the perfect man who got away, which would be the perfect man for Caroline? Is he the man who excused himself from the table or the man who is standing too close now?

"Look, I know you are mad but that doesn't mean you should leave the job" he said after 10 minutes of following her, "mad? You think I'm mad! I'm not I'm furious, I'm almost thirty years old on blind date which is all ruined because of you, and those shoes are killing my feet!"she took off both her shoes and grabbed them in one hand resuming her walk bare feet. Klaus was getting tired of whole this "how about 10% raise, and permanent employee status" he offered trying to win her back, but failed Caroline just wants to get married and Klaus ruined it for her. He though, asked an interesting question. "Why do you have to get married anyway?" Caroline met his eyes and said "Because it is scary to cross an ocean by your own, and two people can row much faster than a single person can." Klaus cracked a little smile in silent agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little oddly, Caroline spent the rest of the day doing random things like going to a video game parlor and doing karaoke, things that might be more fun if done with a partner rather than solo. All the while, Klaus stayed within a few feet of her. Maybe Caroline spends the day like this because she doesn't want to go home and face her mom. Because then Caroline would have to spend the rest of the night answering questions. Or maybe more likely, Caroline was dragging out her day, forcing Klaus to follow, so that he suffers at least some physical punishment for deep-sixing her blind date. By giving Klaus this punishment, and by him accepting the punishment, I guess Caroline isn't quitting Bon Appétit after all. In any case, with Klaus still following her, Caroline won a giant stuffed animal pig from the video game parlor and then went out drinking at bar.

Towards the end of the night-after few drinks mostly consumed by Caroline- , Klaus offered to make things right by finding the perfect man for Caroline. "What kind of man do you like? Caroline started general "a stable guy who brings home bacon", but with prodding, narrows it down to "… a good kisser" Caroline shyly laughed into her stuffed animal pig, but she went on to explain what she really wants "Someone I can bring to my parents and my sisters, and proudly say, 'This is my man', someone that would bring me to his parents and to his friends and say, proudly, 'This is my woman.' That's the kind of person I want". Klaus listened carefully but gave a snarky reply "piece of a cake!" Caroline looked at him sternly "you have no idea how difficult that task is."

She remembered Tyler, and sadly noted how she was kept hidden from a previous boyfriend's parents and friends."Oh common! That one had 'player' written all over his face…." Klaus blurted out, Ooopsie, Caroline immediately realized that Klaus did remember – and Caroline has just been a source of amusement for him. That realization ended the evening. She needed to get out, but her body gave her away after all that booze, she made attempt to get up only to feel dizzy, Klaus caught her in time before she passed out.

Klaus ended up carrying a very hostile and overloaded Caroline home .Who kept hitting him with the stuffed pig and calling all kinds of insults.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bright sun rays woke Caroline in the morning; she opened her eyes and found the stuffed pig staring at her from nearby chair, "what are you staring at?" she asked groaning, her head hurt like bitch, and the room was so bright, her room was never this bright, unless it's not HER ROOM! That's when it all downed at her, she couldn't remember going home last night, all she remembered was she was upset about her ruined date and drank half the bar with unlikely companion Klaus, passing out…wait a minute, Klaus? She passed out on KLAUS, to say she was Terrified would be understatement, 'of all the people in the world, I got to pass out on Klaus' now fate was just cruel thing, she is half-naked in a strange bed, with only her stuffed pig keeping her company!

Caroline was horrified by her compromising circumstances, she looked around she was in massive bedroom sitting of four poster bed with silk dark red sheets, she got up from the bed and went searching for her clothes hoping she didn't do anything stupid last night, but in vain, her clothes were non around, suddenly she heard a running water, following the sound, she came upon a closed door and opened it , only come face-to-face with chest naked Klaus who had only a towel wrapped on his waist, his hair was dripping wet and water was running down to his chest and…, she looked up at his eyes and found him smirking at her, obviously noticed where her thoughts drifted off, that's when she snapped from her day dreaming about what she can do to…

"Where am I?" she asked trying to keep what dignity she had left, "well as you can see love, you are at my place" he gestured to his state of dressing-like it is crystal clear-, "how did I get here? Where are my clothes? What did you do?" she felt stupid for asking him a sequence of questions, but she really couldn't have this conversation half naked either, "you see love, I was nothing but a gentleman, though I can't say the same about you" he said non Chantilly, that got her attention "what are you talking about?" she asked him irritated more than curious, but soon she find out that she may have done worse (much much worse) to Klaus other than collapsing on him and continuously hitting him and…you know. But she actually threw up on him, "I prefer to call it chemical warfare!" Klaus said amusedly, but there's no way she did that… right?

Before she can properly defend herself, however, this particular morning has brought Klaus's mom, The Original Witch and her assistant Rose, to visit.

Esther immediately started beating on Klaus for nuclear bombing another blind date, "HOW DARE YOU SCREW UP ANOTHER BLIND DATE!" But soon found a half-naked Caroline bearing witness. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHY IS THERE A NAKED WOMAN STARING AT ME!" she was beyond angry, Since this kind of beating is properly done only in private, Esther dragged Klaus to the bathroom to finish the beating.

Caroline was next to be grilled, T.O.W (aka the original witch) is surprised to find that this half-naked woman is the same one who was the cause of Klaus's blind date blow-up.

Caroline wanted to say it was the other way around, but for the love of god, that woman was Terrifying, and she couldn't say a word.

Soon Caroline's dry-cleaned clothes arrived and she went to the bathroom to change. Esther was not happy with her son but she pulled out a surprising card "I want you to bring Caroline home next Friday, and properly introduce her over dinner", Klaus was quietly stunned, and amused, as a another fun plan developed into his head "yes Ma'am".

When Esther left, Klaus and Caroline headed to breakfast diner before going to work. Caroline was into her pancakes, while Klaus looked on, aghast at her appetite after a night of binge drinking.

Still, Klaus took a deep breath and then pulled the trigger and asked, "Caroline, shall we… try dating?"!

.

.

.

**Hi there, sorry for the delay I got really REALLY busy, it was my brother's engagement yesterday YAY! (Wish him luck)**

**So what you think about this chapter? Personally I think it's a major bridge that had to be crossed and from now on we shall see how the duo will interact **

**And I want to address the guest who guessed this story: **

**BINGO sweetie you got me in that one, I'm a sucker to that drama too, but I'll add to my charm a little bit and with our favorite characters things are ought to be adventurous.**

**Sooo be generous and drop me a review**

**Xoxo**

**Camille **


	5. Seriously!

"**SERIOUSLY!"**

Caroline's mom (unlike Klaus's mom) had more or less real-time information on the blind date that her child had gone on. The mothers these days, whether they are rich or not, apparently don't have any time to watch dramas on television because they are too busy spending all their time plotting or devolving their child's romantic relationships. And why not? It's better to be part of the action than to merely watch, right? In any case, Caroline's mom appeared to care not too much whether her daughter is playing the field or whether her daughter has been made progress or not, so long as she gets married off and out of the home. This seems rather crude, but moms like Caroline's are judged by their children's success, and like it or not, more often than not, superficial success for a woman begins with a successful marriage. Not that it appears likely that Caroline is headed in that direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline's toxic spew of omelet, pancakes and rather hot Coffee and, has leveled the playing field, yeah Caroline actually spit on Klaus square on the face, and who wouldn't, come on he scared the shit out of her, and she practically choked on her food. Caroline took deep breath to calm herself, "When hell freezes!", she snapped after the initial shock subsided down, Klaus was busy wiping his face, and didn't utter a word, sure he knew it won't be piece of a cake, but he didn't expect to receive it this hard!

When they finished their eventful breakfast, Klaus put his BOSS face on and said they were late for work, but this time Klaus no longer walks 12 steps behind Caroline, but abreast. This is how it works. 'I mess up your potential love of your life, and you get to vomit and spit on me. We're even'

"Let's take a cab" Klaus suggested, "I would rather take the bus, you know being cheaper and all" Caroline replied bluntly. "Come on now love, I'll pay", but Caroline refuses outright "No, I'd rather not be part of that kind of dirty exchange". This was incomprehensible to Klaus; he didn't get it, what's so wrong about getting a free ride? But from Caroline's perspective, the ride wouldn't be free even if Klaus would have done it anyway without her.

What Caroline has learned from an early age but Klaus has never had to learn, is that money is never free. It costs something to the person who gives, and it costs something to the person who takes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right before they arrive at the restaurant for work, Caroline can't keep it any longer "Why me?" she enquired, "What?" Klaus asked, "I mean there are so many women who would gladly pillage of a village to have the chance at a relationship with you, fake or real, why continually pester me about it?" Caroline asked confused, "well sweetheart, since we can't stand each other, there's no chance for a real relationship, now is it?", Caroline was little offended, "true, Jerky McJerks like you aren't my type anyway" she snaps, "and my type doesn't include violent drunks who wet themselves". Caroline turned to leave, but grabs her Klaus her again "How much money will it take to do the pretend-dating thing?" Klaus asked bluntly, Caroline groaned angrily and turned around. He doesn't get it does he? You cannot buy a person without consequences. There is a steep price to be paid by the person who is bought.

Caroline entered the restaurant late and realized it's the first wine class day and she late. She is chided by the former school teacher Manager Lu and by Chef Alaric for being tardy.

But then Klaus strolled through and said, "Don't be too hard on her. She's late because we spent the whole night together."! There is an important life lesson here. You can make it perfectly clear that you are not going to pretend-date your boss, but sometimes that doesn't matter. It's not going to be easy working for Klaus, is it?

Caroline engulfed in her daily routine, and tried her best to avoid Klaus all day, and at the night still flummoxed as she arrived at the bus stop near her home. Then she saw someone sitting at a bench, her second older sister, who was supposed to be happily married and living in England, was waiting for her, she gasped in surprise "Jenna?" Hey, that's the aisle-seat woman from the airplane!

"Hi little sis" Jenna said, "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked with confusion evident in her voice, "Well I'm not here visiting, wow I must say you've got even bigger", "Don't get off the subject, missy" Caroline pulled her authority tone, pointing accusation finger at her sister, even thought Jenna was older its Caroline who was always acting older, "it's over Care, Logan and I are done" Jenna said simply shrugging, but Caroline sensed hurt and sadness in her voice, "What happen Jen?" she asked softly concerned, "We got divorced" Jenna said in the same tone, Caroline was stunned, she didn't understand how her sister was cool about this, she knew how much her sister was in love with Logan, and now her she is telling her it's simply over, that they got divorced, As they were discussing how to break the news of Jenna's divorce, a shrieking sound followed by something breaking was heard inside the house before the door burst open and an angry Liz with a broom in hand, the sisters looked at their mother knowing very well what was coming, they were glad that at least she was holding broom instead of a loaded gun! Their mother could get moody some times, "What? Mary Jane Forbes, you are DIVORCED!" Caroline quickly moved out the way of their raging mom, with a look that said 'she all yours!

But Jenna is no dummy of course, and grabbed her younger sister as shield, while the mom threw hay-makers. Caroline kept dodging her mother's aims at Jenna who unfortunately was hiding behind her. "Mom…mom wait MOM! Ouch you hit me" Caroline yelped, "Move away then, stop shielding her" Liz scolded her daughter, "I'm not, Jesus just hear her out" Caroline tried to reason with her mom, the two kept arguing as Caroline tried her best to wiggle her clingy sister off her, "He Cheated on me" Jenna blurted out, the two halted their movements and stared at her, she moved so she was facing both of them, "He was having an affair, so I ended it" she added, both Caroline and Liz were giving a different look than before, and she was getting nervous by their silence, she noticed her mom shaking her head, "Oh baby, come here" Liz opened her arms for her daughter compassionately, Jenna quickly hugged her mother getting lost in her warm embrace, Caroline felt a little out of place as she watched the two drift to their own world until Liz said "come here you too" and she joined the group hug, Liz could be described though, but there is one thing for sure, she loved her girls more than anything in this universe, and she'll do anything to keep them safe, and they knew it too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he got the mistress and I got the New York condo apartment, win-win for me", Jenna said as she sipped at her glass of wine, Liz urged that she fill them all the details, but Caroline's first thought was that her pool of competitors for single men just grew by 1. "I knew he was trouble, and I didn't like him a bit, but this is partly your fault too" Liz said pointing a finger at Jenna, "but mom he's the one who cheated, I'm an innocent victim" Jenna quickly defended herself, "maybe so but not entirely, you should take responsibility for your decisions which included marrying a complete nimrod" Liz said sternly, a satisfied smile creeping on her face when Jenna lowered her head admitting the truth in her mother's words. "Alright, enough with the morality codes, let's talk about how you poured the hot soup over that cheating ex-husband of yours and his bitch, huh?" Caroline suggested trying to lighten up the mood, her mother gave her a disapproving look, "what? I just want know how my sister defended her honor and made an eternal mark on him, I bet the look on his face was priceless!" Caroline giggled, Jenna had a proud smirk while Liz shook her head the girls, but still she couldn't help the smile off her face.

The next day Caroline arrived at work with a smile blasted on her face, it was an interesting night for her, they stayed up all night catching up and chatting and she was happy they were family again, "Oh My Gosh!" Caroline heard a well known high pitched voice behind her, turning around she met a familiar overrated matching face, 'Oh boy!' she thought, "Caroline? Caroline Forbes, I can't believe my eyes" Caroline was enveloped in a tight hug, "Hayley! It's been a while" Caroline chocked in her breath, the girl's cheerfulness was killing her literally, Hayley Archer is Caroline's high school classmate, Hayley and Caroline have a weird relationship that borders on friendship since they've known each other for so long – it's weird because Hayley's family is on a different socio-economic class than Caroline's, they didn't interact well in school but still it was good to see her after all those years, "What are you doing here?" Hayley asked after releasing Caroline from the little prison of embrace, "Well I work here" Caroline gestured to her work uniform, "Wow! So you finally made it, cakes were always your thing; I though wonder why I haven't seen you around Bon Appétit, since Klaus and I have been close forever", Caroline quirked an eyebrow at her statement, but she didn't want ask anything, because she didn't want to know what being 'close forever' with Klaus mean, "I just started working here recently, and I wasn't exactly walking around" Caroline added awkwardly, Hayley just nodded, "So what brings you here?" Caroline asked, "I came to make reservations for my engagement party to be held at Bon Appétit" Hayley eyes lit up with excitement, Caroline's eyes widened, although that didn't surprise her, Hayley's family were loaded, and so they can afford to pull out all the stops for her wedding announcement, "Wow! Congratulations then" Caroline said, "And since I'm having my engagement party at Bon Appétit, it is you who will be making the engagement cake" Hayley said determinately, "Ok fine by me, but who is the lucky guy?" Caroline asked with smile on her face, Hayley pointed her finger behind Caroline biting her lip, but Caroline lost her smile as she turned around to see… Tyler, yep her ex of an ass is back. And he has new flame and fiancée.

Hayley made quick introduction between the duo, despite her shock, Caroline didn't reveal anything. And of course, Tyler didn't say anything and rather cowardly pretended not to know Caroline. And then Hayley excused herself to the rest room, and skipped to the back office room, "You work hard these days?" she asked, Klaus had his back turned to her and was reviewing a file in his hand, "And what makes you say that?" he shot back with tone of indifferent, "I don't know, you're early" She said, taking calculated steps until she reached his standing form, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged herself to his back, she sighed contently as she run her hands up and down his chest, Klaus clinched his jaw in annoyance, "Hayley, we're planning your engagement today", "So? I'm just glad to see you" she said simply, he untangled her arms around him and turned to face her, "You need to stop doing this" he said seriously, she pouted at his words "Why? I may be marrying another man, but you and I both know that you are and always be my first love", Klaus closed his eyes briefly and tried to keep the venom out his voice and said, "aren't you going to introduce me to that fiancé of yours?", Hayley's smile impossibly widened, and as she quickly grabbed his arm he was glad that at least she wasn't professing her undying love to him anymore, he let her rush him to meet that said fiancé, Klaus noted that Tyler Lockwood looked familiar but couldn't quite place him yet.

That evening, Caroline got a call from 'Mr. Asshole' the name she gave Tyler in her contacts! He asked her to meet him, and they meet up for the first time since the night he dumped her. But this time, Caroline wasn't backing down. "Are you seeing anyone?" Tyler asked after a bit, and Caroline hesitated for a micro- second before answering. "Yes", Tyler was floored, "when a person gets an arm or a leg amputated, there is a phantom pain even if the appendage is gone. And if you love someone and then it stops, how much greater would the pain be if the heart is the part that is amputated?" he flapped, "Wow! Careful there, someone may mistake that you actually have a heart" Caroline Shook her head and stood up, but she turned around to look at his eyes and said, "You know, it is weird how can truth be spoken by a person who only lies" then she turned around and left him standing his head lowered with shame.

But Tyler was right, Caroline still feels pain. That night, Caroline wept the whole bus ride home, weeping for her lost years, her youth and vitality that was destroyed by her believing in Tyler. Caroline wept in sadness but also in anger at her lost confidence in herself and the fact that she is crying at all over a piece of crap like him.

Caroline arrived home but found that all is not well. Her father's younger brother had gotten Caroline's Dad to co-sign a business loan and use the family home as collateral. Then when the business went bad, Caroline's uncle skipped town, leaving the debt to be paid by Caroline's family. The debt is big enough that even if Caroline, Jenna and their mom combine their savings, they would fall around $250,000 short. Jenna's apartment can be sold but not in time to stop the bank from taking her family home. This is a disaster

Caroline took off for work the next morning, but stopped at the gate and looked back at her yard. A montage of memories comes back to her, she remembers her dad before he passed away. The garden and the swing are all that is left of her dad now, and losing the home would mean losing her dad all over again. Then Caroline made a decision, she is left with no choice but to awkwardly accept Klaus's offer for cash in return for pretend-dating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hi everyone, wow! It's been so looooog right? I had some family issues, and school was getting on me, But now I'm back and I'll try to update regularly as soon as I know what you think about the story.**

**Sooo what you think of this chapter, the aisle seat woman is finally revealed, phew! One out and one more to go, stay tuned to find out more, and please be generous and drop me a review.**

**Xoxo**

**~Camille~**


End file.
